Happiness
by xAkemihime
Summary: Um sentimento de felicidade lhe invadiu a alma, ela era feliz com eles, apesar de tudo. - RoNa - Especial de aniversário da Nami


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

Eu simplesmente TINHA que fazer alguma fic pelo aniversário da Nami. E bam, veio minha segunda RoNa! 8D Como a anterior, ficou bem leve, fofo e pequeno. E mesmo assim eu amei, espero que também gostem (L)

* * *

Happiness

Estranho. Essa é a palavra que definia aquele dia. Um dia que teoricamente seria normalmente agitado no navio Thousand Sunny, estava estranhamente quieto, silencioso. Isso era de se espantar devido à fama que aquele bando tinha de ser extremamente barulhento. Nami, apesar de estar curiosa com o que poderia estar se passando com seus amigos, havia resolvido que tiraria aquele dia para se trancar em seu quarto a fim de terminar de desenhar o mapa da ilha que haviam deixado no dia anterior. Ela sabia que se houvesse algum problema sério, ao menos Robin lhe alertaria, por isso não se alarmou tanto. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Espreguiçou-se depois de certo tempo, notando que o céu já havia escurecido. De fato havia perdido a noção das horas ao ficar tanto tempo focada em seu trabalho, mas pelo menos conseguira terminar o mapa com sucesso, graças à calmaria que estava todo o navio. Foi aí que se lembrou dos amigos. Um sentimento de desespero e confusão invadiu seu âmago. O que raios estava acontecendo no Sunny àquele dia? Levantou-se da cadeira decidida a fazer uma ronda por todo o navio até descobrir o que certos tripulantes hiperativos, como seu capitão, poderiam estar aprontando. Tinha certeza de que algo estava de fato muito errado por ali.

Sua face foi tomada pela surpresa ao adentrar a cozinha do navio e ouvir um sonoro "Feliz Aniversário" de todos os tripulantes. O ambiente fora cuidadosamente decorado com vários balões de cores variadas, seus amigos carregavam consigo presentes de tamanhos variados e, ao meio da mesa, um lindo e enorme bolo feito pelas mãos habilidosas de Sanji era o centro da atenção. Nami olhou todos, estupefata, se perguntando se aquilo era mesmo real. Era seu aniversário? Para falar a verdade a muito ela se esquecera dessa data, o que só aumentou sua surpresa ao ver que os companheiros sabiam que aquele dia se tratava de seu aniversário.

- C-como? – Balbuciou em meio a um sorriso que se abriu em seu rosto.

- Robin. – Chopper respondeu, empolgado – Ela descobriu seu aniversário e nos deu a ideia de comemorar!

- Nico Robin é suuuuper! – Ouviu Franky exclamar ao fundo, enquanto juntava suas mãos em sua clássica e bizarra pose.

Ela se virou para a mulher, arqueando o cenho, no que a outra se limitou a responder, sorrindo amplamente:

- Eu andei me informando.

Desnecessário será dizer que logo depois disso, vários abraços foram trocados e vários presentes foram jogados para cima da navegadora. Ela sorriu e agradeceu por todos eles, até mesmo pela calcinha que Brook lhe deu, alegando que gostaria de vê-la em seu belo corpo (o que óbvio, não aconteceria). Ganhou um livro de Robin, flores de Sanji, uma carne de Luffy, e até mesmo dinheiro de Zoro, como ele havia conseguido, isto era um mistério, mas o fato é que apesar disso, ainda estava devendo a ela.

O som da cantoria de Brook se fez presente em todo o ambiente de festa, que da cozinha, passou para o convés gramado do navio, seus amigos riam animados enquanto acompanhavam a música. Nami encostou-se a parede do convés, bebericando uma garrafa de sakê, observando os Chapéus de Palha. Sua vida havia mudado tanto desde que se juntara a eles... Mudado para melhor, claro. Um sentimento de felicidade lhe invadiu a alma, ela era feliz com eles, apesar de tudo. Apesar de na maioria das vezes se irritar com as atitudes estúpidas e infantis do Capitão, ela confiava nele, acreditava em seu potencial e sabia que por trás de suas ações irritantes, havia uma pessoa com um enorme coração. Assim como todos os seus companheiros. Nami se sentia em casa, acolhida.

Sentiu alguém se aproximar e desviou sua atenção de Luffy, Chopper e Usopp que pulavam freneticamente com palitos em suas narinas.

- Está gostando do aniversário? – Robin perguntou ao se aproximar.

- Nossa, eu não comemorava meu aniversário desde... – _Desde que Arlong invadira minha ilha._ Vacilou por um segundo ao se lembrar disso, mas logo tratou de espantar tais pensamentos negativos. Não era hora para se lamentar pelo passado. – Bem, desde muito tempo. Eu amei a festa, muito obrigada, Robin!

- Sabe... Acho que não me perdoariam se eu não contasse sobre seu aniversário. – Sorriu – E sei que nem todos tivemos oportunidade de comemorar essa data muito bem antigamente, mas agora é diferente, não é? – Nami concordou, retribuindo o sorriso. Era obrigada a concordar com a arqueóloga, afinal não foi só ela que passou por maus momentos, a própria Robin era prova disso, Nami soubera o que aconteceu com ela depois do evento de Enies Lobby, e decididamente o passado da outra não foi nada dos melhores. Ela se perguntou como eram os aniversários de Robin antes de ter que viver fugindo da marinha, antes de ter Ohara destruído. Mas não se atreveu a perguntar para ela, não queria fazê-la se lembrar do passado triste que tivera.

Sentiu lágrimas invadirem seus olhos, mas foi forte o suficiente para impedi-las de cair sobre sua face alva. Robin estava certa, agora tudo era diferente. Ela tinha um capitão louco e de bom coração. Amigos em quem confiar e se divertir. E claro, tinha Robin. O que mais ela poderia querer? Aquele aniversário, diferente dos anteriores, ficaria com certeza na memória.

* * *

Reviews me farão tão _happy_...


End file.
